Secrets and Love
by A.L. Cullen
Summary: Just a little one shot about my two favorite boys! Warning Slash and Twincest don't like don't read. Now made into a short story!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi, this is my first Boondock Saints story and it is slash and twincest so if you don't like that turn back now because flaming is not tolerated! This story takes place between the two movies when the brothers are still in Ireland.

SECRETS AND LOVE

We sat together, by the fire our legs touching and hands intertwined, watching the sheep. "We should come back ta this spot more often; we can really be alone up here." Murphy stated, looking over at me.

"I agree Murph, I miss being this close ta ye when we are at home, I wish sometimes that we were back at our loft in Boston. When we could have our way with each other no matter the time or place." I replied, my free hand reaching up to caress his face.

"I agree Conner. I love you."

"I love you too Murph ta the moon and back again."

"Fucking cheese ball." Murphy teased as we flung together passionately kissing, teeth and tongues colliding. I pinned Murphy down on the blanket beneath us before working my way down his body with little bites and kisses, making him squirm and beg. "Please Connor; please it's been too long, fuck me!"

I had to agree with him there, it had been two very fucking long weeks, and we both needed this desperately. He soaked three of my fingers with his tongue before I started preparing him gently. Before too long he was fucking my fingers begging for more. "God Conner! Fuck me…Please!" And I being the dear brother that I was pushed inside of his tight heat and waited for him to adjust. When he nodded, I started to move.

I pulled out almost completely causing Murph to whine desperately before slamming back into him causing us both to shudder as I hit that secret place inside of him. As Murph dug his heels in, his short nails running down my back, I lost it and started a frantic; animalistic pace.

"God….CONNER!" Murph shouted as he came violently over our chests, his entrance tightening around me, causing me to fall over the edge too, with a shout of his name.

We lay there, catching our breath wrapped in each other's arms for what seemed like ages. "Not bad for being without for two weeks, we lasted longer than I thought we would." I said with a grin.

I watch as the same grin worked onto Murph's face. "It was well worth the wait, but let's not let it be that long again." He replied.

"Aye." Was all I said before kissing that dopey smile off of his face.

We jumped apart when our horses stirred, rushing back into our clothes, scanning the horizon. We parted with a short but passionate kiss before mounting up, I laughed when Murphy winced as he sat. "It's not fucking funny Conner, what if Da notices." He chided as we saw Da come over the hill "That was fucking close."

"He won't and I agree, let's not cut it so close next time." I replied as we rode out to meet Da.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I know I said this was a one shot but I couldn't resist putting at least one more chapter into it maybe two! Again no flaming will be tolerated! Written while listening to the High Kings, if you've never hear of them look them up on Youtube!

We were on our way back to Boston after a priest had been killed the way that we killed criminals. The weight of guilt was heavy on our chests. That's why when we met Romeo, we actually relaxed a little, he seemed to know how to get things done and he'd passed our initial test. I felt Murphy's had on my thigh, "Are ya alright Connor?" he asked, eyes searching mine.

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"About?" Romeo pushed, his face getting that dopey look.

"Nothing…" I concluded. I could tell Murphy didn't believe me, he knew me to well.

"Hey Rom, can ya give us a minute?" Murph asked, lighting a smoke.

"Sure…take as long as you need." He said lighting his own smoke as he walked over to the ships railing.

"Spill!" Murph commanded turning on me.

"It's Rom…well it's everything really but what if what happened ta Rocco…" I stated before stuttering to a stop as I flashed back to the day we lost Roc.

"That was not yer fault, and ya know it!" He scolded taking my hand into his. "We will make it through this and ya know it."

"Do I Murph, things have changed!" I scoffed, thinking of how long we had been out of the game. I lit a smoke, my hands slightly shaking; I locked eyes with Murph and saw the recognition in his eyes.

In a rare moment of weakness I threw myself into Murphy's arms, my body tense. "I don't want ta lose ye, or Rom, what if I can't keep you both safe!?"

"That won't happen Con. Love, look at me. We will protect him, but he is a big boy, he can handle himself."

"Ya think?" I asked meekly, locking eyes with Murph.

"I know." He replied sweetly.

"Alright…" I kissed him gently, savoring in the love that leaked off of him. We broke apart and looked over at Romeo, calling him over. Murph was right we could do this!

….

BOSTON SILVER PESO A FEW DAYS LATER

"That was one of the finest examples of spiritual guidance I've ever had the good fortune to witness" Murph praised.

"Aye it was that wasn't it?" I replied and that's when the bullets started flying. I tackled Romeo and covered him with my body. "Shut it and stay low!" I commanded reaching for my guns. Murph and I screamed at here till she put down her gun.

….

LATER

"She's a friend Rom…" I explained for the fifth time.

"How do we know that for sure?"

"Because we do and that's that." I huffed pinching the bridge of my nose. "Now I'm going ta bed…I don't want to talk about this in the morning." I concluded walking away into the room I shared with Murph.

MPOV

"I'll talk ta him, but she is a friend Rom." I sighed before following Connor. I walked into our room and shut the door. Connor sat on the edge of the bed, head in his hands. "Con…" I sighed, my heart skipping a beat as I sat next to him.

"That was too close, we let our guard down and I almost lost both of ya."

"We won't do it again, and in case ya missed it love ya didn't lose us we are right here."

"BUT I COULD HAVE DAMN IT!"

"Con…Stop beating yerself up, come here." I commanded opening my arms. He wrapped his arms around me and looked me in the eye.

"I love ya, don't ever leave me."

I love you too and ya know I won't" I kissed him and it quickly turned passionate.

I groaned when Connor shoved me back onto the mattress before covering my body with his own, as he ground his hips into mine, creating that delicious friction.

We pulled apart briefly to strip down, the minute the clothes hit the ground we were glued back together at the mouth, our tongues dancing fiercely. I felt Connor move, and I opened my legs, allowing him to fill me as he broke apart. I thanked the dear sweet lord that we had done it this morning I don't think I could have waited.

I gave Conner a nod and he started to move, as he marked my neck with his lips and teeth. I marked his shoulder in response causing him to shudder, and nip back. I cried out as Connor found that secret spot deep inside me. "God Connor! Yes….right there…God I'm close…Con….yes…YES" I cried out in sheer pleasure as I held Connor close, grounding myself as I came down from my high just in time to hear Connor cry out.

"God…Murph…so good…MURPH!" He came with a shudder, his body falling on mine comfortably.

I kissed his neck sweetly as he came back down. He lifted himself off of me and we just stared into each other's eyes seeing the love there. Connor leaned back down and kissed me, our eyes locked. I couldn't stop myself from thinking of that song I had heard back in Ireland.

_On the fields, the fields of glory_

_On the fields, where boys become men__  
On the fields, the fields of glory  
And may the best team win, win in the end.  
I'm dreamin' of Ireland in fine summer weather  
It sends out a clarion call  
_I had definitely won…and I knew we'd be back in Ireland again someday…together…forever.

A/N Hope you liked it, be sure to review and again check our High Kings if you love good looking singing Irish guys they are the ones you're looking for! Thank you for reading


End file.
